prettycurefandomcom_id-20200214-history
Nono Hana
adalah salah satu dari lima karakter utama HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Alter ego Hana adalah dan dia dikenal sebagai Pretty Cure dari Semangat Tinggi. Slogannya adalah dan Bio Penampilan Sebagai warga sipil, Hana memiliki rambut magenta yang sedikit bergelombang dikenakan dengan beberapa jepit rambut hijau di sampingnya. Poninya pendek dan tidak rata karena kecelakaan memotong rambutnya yang sebelumnya lebih panjang. Dia juga memiliki mata magenta dan lebih pendek dari kebanyakan orang seusianya. Pakaian kasualnya terdiri dari atasan spaghetti merah muda dua ton pendek di atas kemeja pink pucat, rok berlapis biru muda, kaus kaki hijau muda, dan sepatu kets pink tinggi. Sebagai Cure Yell, rambutnya tumbuh lebih panjang, lebih berat, dan menjadi lebih muda. Gaya rambutnya kurang lebih sama dengan dua roti yang ditambahkan. Matanya juga menjadi merah muda lebih terang. Dia mengenakan atasan berwarna merah muda dengan kerah renda putih dan kancing-kancing kecil di bagian depannya. Dia memiliki dua aksesoris seperti lengan baju berwarna pink di bahunya dan mengenakan pompom kuning seperti gelang dengan pita merah muda kecil di atasnya. Roknya berwarna merah muda dengan lapisan merah muda dengan garis putih, lapisan merah muda yang tembus cahaya, dan lapisan kecil dari hiasan hijau di bagian atas. Dia juga memiliki busur merah muda pucat besar di bagian belakang roknya. PreHeart -nya tergantung di pinggul kirinya di atas busur pompom merah muda dengan pita putih juga. Dia mengenakan kaus kaki tinggi paha putih dengan trim renda di bagian atas dengan sepatu merah muda dengan pita merah dan bahan seperti pompom kuning. Asesorisnya terdiri dari permata merah muda dan putih berbentuk hati, pita merah, aster putih, dan anting-anting semanggi hijau. Matanya juga berbentuk berbeda dari ketika dia seorang warga sipil dan dia juga memakai lipstik. Dalam Cheerful Style-nya, rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang dan bertambah volume, dengan rotinya yang lebih tebal dan berwarna merah muda pom-pom dengan pita merah menghiasi mereka. Kostumnya juga menjadi satu bagian, dengan korset merah muda panas yang memiliki bagian putih di tengahnya yang bergigi di bagian atas dan dua pasang pita merah gelap yang bertali di atasnya. Bagian paling atas adalah pink muda tipis dengan kerah putih berbulu yang dipegang bersama oleh choker kuning dengan hati merah muda di tengah. Lengan bengkak transparan sekarang menutupi bahunya. Rok tetap sama di depan tetapi tumbuh lebih lama di belakang. Ada lapisan pink muda di bawahnya sekarang dan lapisan transparan lebih pendek dan merah muda. Over the rok adalah kain merah muda yang lebih panjang di bagian belakang dan dengan bagian dibiarkan terbuka di depan. Busur di belakang juga lebih pendek. PreHeart-nya sekarang ditempatkan di atas pom-pom kuning beraksen oleh pita merah gelap tipis di sisi kiri dan yang putih lebih luas ke arah bawah. Kaus kakinya menjadi lebih panjang dan bergigi dengan lapisan emas di bagian atas. Sepatunya sekarang terlihat mirip dengan korset, merah muda dengan bagian putih di dekat bagian atas dengan pita merah gelap di atasnya dipegang oleh busur merah, pita seperti sayap merah muda muda, dan pom-pom kuning bulat. Dia sekarang juga mengenakan kerudung transparan pendek di atas kepalanya dipegang oleh busur pelangi gradien dengan hati di tengah dan dekorasi bergigi putih tergantung darinya. Pita merah muda di gelangnya diganti dengan hiasan seperti sayap putih di bagian bawah. Anting-antingnya tetap sama. Dalam Mother Heart Style-nya, dia juga mendapatkan sayap besar seperti kupu-kupu. Kepribadian Seorang optimis yang energetik, Hana bertujuan untuk menjadi seseorang yang seperti kakak perempuan atau orang dewasa, tetapi sering gagal dalam banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan meskipun keberaniannya penuh, terutama karena kekanak-kanakannya. Makanan favoritnya adalah hidangan telur. Hubungan Nono Shintarou - Ayahnya. Dia bekerja sebagai manajer toko serba ada Hugman dan sangat membantu. Nono Sumire - Ibunya. Dia sangat mendukung Hana dan selalu membantu dan mendorongnya kapan pun dia merasa sedih. Nono Kotori - Adik perempuannya. Anno Tanpopo - Nenek dari pihak ibu yang memiliki toko permen. Ketika Tanpopo menegangkan punggungnya saat membuat beberapa, Hana melangkah untuk membuat manjuu harapan dengan harapan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Etimologi - berarti "bidang" dan "liar" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E9%87%8E.html while tidak memiliki makna tertentu dan dapat dilihat sebagai silabus, di mana itu dapat diindikasikan sebagai kata yang posesifhttps://japanese.stackexchange.com/questions/32290/whats-the-meaning-of-%E4%B9%83, membuat "Nono" berarti "bidang" atau hanya "liar". - Ada dua variasi kanji berbeda yang menyinggung tema Hana sebagai Pretty Cure, 花 dan 華. Kedua bacaan berarti "bunga"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E3%81%AF%E3%81%AA.html yang cocok dengan tema bunga-seperti Cure Yell. Ketika kanji "Nono" dan "Hana" disatukan, namanya dapat diterjemahkan menjadi "bunga liar". Cure Yell adalah kata kerja yang bisa berarti "menangis atau berbicara dengan suara yang kuat, keras, dan jelas" http://www.dictionary.com/browse/yell Sejarah Pramusim Hana dan Hugtan terlihat berkeliaran Ichigozaka, hilang dan mencari Patrikerie KIRAKIRA. Saat itu, Yukari, setelah kembali dari luar negeri untuk hari terakhir toko kue, mendekatinya dan membawanya ke sana. Ketika Hana tiba, dia membeli permen yang tidak dikenal ketika Hugtan memperhatikan permen mengambang di layar dan menjadi lapar. Karena dia bayi, gadis-gadis menyiapkan buah bayi bertema burung dan sayuran untuk Hugtan dan dia menikmatinya. Mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan toko kue, tetapi kirakiraru mengalir dari Hana yang manis akan diperhatikan oleh tubuh Chourou yang dibuang. Dia kemudian mengisap sisanya dari kotak, membuat Hana dan Hugtan ketakutan. Tubuh kemudian mulai menyerang kota dan Cures beraksi, tetapi dipukuli dengan mudah. Kemudian Cure Pekorin dan para peri lainnya menyerangnya, tetapi ia menjebak mereka semua di dalam payung. Saat itu, Hana, sekarang Cure Yell, bergegas masuk dan menendangnya sebelum membebaskan para peri. Dia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya pada Cures sebelum menyemangati mereka karena mereka, dengan bantuan cincin donat Pekorin, berhasil memurnikan tubuh Chourou. Dia kemudian meninggalkan tempat kejadian tidak lama setelah itu, meninggalkan Whip bertanya-tanya di mana dia berada. KKPCALM49 Hari pertamanya sekolah dan menjadi Cure Yell Pagi hari pertama sekolahnya, Hana memutuskan untuk memotong poninya sendiri agar terlihat lebih seperti wanita dewasa tetapi akhirnya memotongnya terlalu pendek. Kemudian dia akhirnya terlambat setelah melindungi seseorang dari bisbol terbang yang datang ke arah mereka. Ketika dia menghalangi jalannya, dia mendengar tangisan bayi bersama dengan kilatan cahaya merah muda dan waktu diam untuk sesaat. Kemudian pada hari itu, dia mendengar tangisan bayi misterius itu lagi dan dia bergegas ke atap sekolah, bertemu dengan dua siswa menarik lainnya yang dia temui sebelumnya, perwakilan kelas Yakushiji Saaya dan kelihatannya ketidakcocokan sosial Kagayaki Homare . Malam itu, sambil melihat keluar balkon, Hana melihat kilatan cahaya merah muda yang sama di langit yang terbang ke arahnya dan mengenai dirinya. Setelah pulih, Hana bangkit kembali tetapi kaget melihat dia sekarang menggendong bayi bernama Hugtan, bersama pengasuhnya, seekor hamster bernama Hariham Harry. Namun, mereka akhirnya pergi dengan aneh ketika mereka datang. Keesokan harinya, Charaleet, yang bekerja untuk Perusahaan Criasu, mengekstraksi sekelompok Kekuatan Prickly siswa yang frustrasi untuk membuat monster yang disebut Oshimaida. Hana mencoba membantu ketika dia melihat Hugtan dan Hariham Harry dalam bahaya. Setelah pertengkaran singkat, Hana berjanji untuk melindungi Hugtan dari Oshimaida. Tekadnya menyebabkan dadanya bersinar dan kristal berbentuk hati misterius, Mirai Kristal, muncul. Menggunakan PreHeart, Hana kemudian berubah menjadi Cure Yell dan mampu menghentikan Oshimaida menggunakan kekuatan barunya. Dia memurnikannya menggunakan Heart For You! sebelum Charaleet pergi. Setelah pertempuran, dia memberi makan Hugtan the Tomorrow Powerer dari Mirai Crystal-nya ketika Harry memperhatikan jumlah besar yang dimiliki Yell. HuPC01 Kehilangan, dan kemudian mendapatkan kembali, kemampuan untuk berubah Gadis-gadis belajar tentang festival makanan yang terjadi di kota mereka dan pergi ke sana untuk mendapatkan pengalaman kerja sebagai pelayan. Namun, ketika mereka berganti pakaian dengan Pad Mirai, Hana diberi pakaian festival yang tampak lebih tua dengan Saaya dan Homare diberi pakaian pelayan. Hana dibiarkan bekerja di stan takoyaki yang sedang berjuang dengan koki yang ketat. Sementara itu, Saaya dan Homare unggul dalam melakukan pekerjaan mereka, yang membuat Hana sedih. Dia mencoba lagi untuk menarik pelanggan dengan makan takoyaki panas, tetapi pembakaran menyebabkan dia melakukan tarian konyol yang membuat mereka menertawakannya, membuatnya merasa lebih buruk. Ketika hari berakhir, dia menjadi sangat tertekan, berpikir bahwa dia tidak memiliki kualitas yang baik seperti Saaya dan Homare lakukan dan berpikir semua yang baik untuknya adalah menyemangati orang dan membuat wajah konyol. Saat itu, Papple muncul dan memanggil seorang Oshimaida. Hana mencoba untuk berubah, tetapi tidak bisa. Setelah beberapa upaya, dia menangis dengan putus asa, meninggalkan Saaya dan Homare tanpa pilihan selain bertarung tanpanya. Ketika pertempuran berlangsung, mereka memberitahu Hana untuk menghibur dan berpikir tentang apa yang bisa dia lakukan, jadi dia mendukung mereka. Sama seperti Oshimaida akan menyelesaikan pukulan terakhirnya, Hugtan menggunakan semua Tomorrow Powerer untuk memurnikannya, membuatnya tertidur nyenyak, dan Hana mulai percaya itu adalah kesalahannya untuk itu terjadi. HuPC10 Hana merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi Hugtan dan merasa itu semua salahnya karena dia kehilangan kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi Pretty Cure. Dia mulai berpikir dia tidak pantas menjadi satu karena kurangnya bakatnya, berpikir dia hanya baik untuk bersorak. Terlepas dari keberatan teman-temannya, dia pergi, tetapi tidak sebelum Harry mengingatkannya tentang Hana yang mereka tahu. Malam itu, Sumire memperhatikan ada yang salah dengan Hana dan pergi untuk berbicara dengannya, dan dia memberi tahu ibunya tentang bagaimana dia merasa tidak mampu dibandingkan dengan Saaya dan Homare dan bahwa dia tidak menyukai dirinya sama sekali. Sumire meyakinkan Hana bahwa dia telah tumbuh sedikit dan bahwa ada masa depan yang cerah di depannya. Keesokan paginya, Saaya dan Homare tiba di pintunya dan juga mengingatkannya tentang apa yang membuatnya unik, yang membuatnya semakin bersorak. Setelah Hugtan pulih setelah mengunjungi Menara Nobinobi, Cures melihat Charaleet, yang secara paksa menjadi Oshimaida yang menyerang kota. Transformasi The Cures, dengan Hana berhasil menjadi Cure Yell lagi. Ketika bongkahan bangunan yang jatuh membahayakan adik perempuan Hana, Kotori dan teman sekelasnya, Hana, selama pertempuran berikutnya, Yell melindungi mereka dari itu, dan tekadnya yang baru ditemukan menyebabkan Rose Mirai Crystal barunya muncul, bersama dengan pedang misterius yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelesaikan Charaleet mati. Namun, tepat saat dia akan, dia melihat Charaleet manusia yang ketakutan, yang membuatnya ragu. Saat ia menyusut kembali ke ukuran normalnya, Charaleet berteriak tentang betapa tidak berguna dan tidak berbakatnya perasaannya. Yell segera bersimpati padanya dan memeluknya dengan harapan bahwa dia menemukan kebaikan dalam dirinya juga. Pedang itu kemudian berubah menjadi tongkat yang disebut Melody Sword, yang diterima ketiga Cure. Mereka kemudian menggunakan Trinity Concert untuk memurnikan Charaleet. Setelah pertempuran, Hana memegang Hugtan lagi dan mengatakan kepadanya betapa dia sangat mencintai dia dan Hugtan dan dia kemudian memanggil Hana "mamma", sangat mengejutkan semua orang. HuPC11 Cure Yell "Bersorak pada semua orang! Pretty Cure dari Semangat Tinggi! Cure Yell!" みんなを応援！元気のプリキュア！キュアエール！ Min'na wo Ōen! Genki no Purikyua! Kyua Ēru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hana. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformations Hana holds her PreHeart in its phone mode and inserts her Mirai Crystal onto the device while saying "Mirai Crystal!". She then flips the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits white light as she says "Heart Kiratto!". Covered in a pink glow, she presses the red heart on the PreHeart while saying "Hagyuu~" until pink hearts fly out and create her dress, her pompoms, socks and shoes. She presses the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change her hair length and color as well as adding her hair accessories. She presses the red heart for the final time to allow her earrings and tiara to appear. She places her PreHeart in its carry bag on her waist and says her introduction phrase while jumping high into the sky before landing on the ground to say her name as she poses. Attacks * is Cure Yell's main attack that she mainly performed to purify the enemy. She had first performed it in episode 1. * is an attack Cure Yell performs alongside Cures Ange and Étoile to purify the enemy. She first performed it with her teammates in episode 11. * is Cure Yell's secondary attack that she performs to deflect any attack that comes her or her teammates' way. She first performed it in episode 12. * is the upgraded group attack which she, Ange, Étoile, Macherie and Amour can perform once they obtained the Mirai Crystal Cheerful. Songs Hana's voice actor, Hikisaka Rie has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare, Tamura Nao, who voices Aisaki Emiru, Tamura Yukari, who voices Ruru Amour, and Tada Konomi who voices Hugtan. *'Hooray Hooray! I'm・A・Cheerleader!!' Duets *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer' (Along with Hon'izumi Rina and Ogura Yui) *'The Magic Of Holding One Tight' (Along with Tada Konomi) *'It'll Always Be Here' (Along with Hon'izumi Rina and Ogura Yui) *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui, Tamura Nao and Tamura Yukari) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui, Tamura Nao and Tamura Yukari) Trivia *Hana is the second Cure to make a cameo appearance in a different Pretty Cure series, not counting the All Stars or Super Stars continuities, or the series movies, as she appeared in the last episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is preceded by Usami Ichika, who appeared in the last episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Hana's birthday is on January 20th, making her star sign Aquarius. Gallery :Halaman Utama: Nono Hana/Galeri Gambar References Kategori:Cures Kategori:HUGtto! Pretty Cure